Silent Jealousy
by AUTOSCAN
Summary: The Rozen Daughters belong to Japan's top multi-talent agency. They are models, actors, and musicians. They do well on their own, however, what will happen when a boy is introduced into the mix? AU, Harem
1. The Rozen Daughters

AN: Hello everyone! This is one of my fics that I have actually completed that will have chapters. I have been doing one-shots lately, mainly because I have just been so busy. I live in Japan (but I used to live in America (California), hence my good english o), and here in Japan, you only get one day off, Sunday, from school. So not only is school a problem, but I am also pursuing a career in music, and on Sundays, I would go with my bandmate to go play in clubs and such. I would even call in sick on some days in school just to play a venue, play venues after school, and I would even play venues during any school holidays, so I've really been busy. My mom gives me lots of shit about it, but I've kinda learned to live with it, although there are times where I wish that I could make her shut up. I told her that once I get labeled, I'm dropping out from school, and you would not believe the shit she gave me for THAT one! XX "Miyuki, if you drop out, you are not allowed to come back here!" was some of the things she said. Holy hell mom, sorry for wanting to pursuing my passion! Do any of you get shit from your parents when it comes to what you want to do in life? Sucks, doesn't it? TT

BTW!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R R!!!

* * *

The sun rose up over the hills and buildings of Tokyo, Japan. For this, it signaled some to wake up and work their overworked jobs, and for some to retire and go to sleep from their night shift or club life. For the Rozen Daughters, it was time to wake up and get to work, or else their father would be very disappointed. Shinku was the first to awaken, as always, and once more, as always, she had a cup of tea. She looked to the table and picked up the newspaper and then began to read it. First stop, the business section, to check out how the stocks of their father's company was doing.

"Rozen Maiden stocks shoot up a magnificent 75 percent in profit." Shinku read from the caption.

A slight grin formed on her face as she took a sip from her cup.

"Father, you are truly amazing." she rambled.

After that, it was time to turn to the frontpage. He peaceful read was short lived as Suigintou had awaken after her. The silver-haired goddess yawned as she stretched out and headed into the kitchen.

"Someone's up awfully early." Shinku said from behind the paper.

"Aren't you supposed to wake up a few hours from now?" she added on

Suigintou gave her the finger and then dug through the pantry.

"Go to hell." was all Suigintou had to say to Shinku's remark.

"After you." Shinku replied.

Suigintou ignored her as she pulled out ingredients to make cinnamon buns.

"How's father's company doing?" she asked.

"Up 75 percent. It's just too bad that he's always working and we can never see him." Shinku said.

"Yeah well, you know that we would not be here if it weren't for his hard work"

"Well, I never said it was a bad thing."

"I know, but I was just saying..."

This was one of the few times that the infamous two had actually gotten along to an extent. Suigintou then got to work on making cinnamon rolls, a personal favorite of her's, and the other girls. They always told her that her cinnamon rolls always had too much cinnamon or something, but they always seemed to "disappear" later on. It always made her laugh. They only told her that her cooking sucked to get to her, but she knew, as well as everyone else, that she had some of the best recipies up her sleeve, next to the obnoxious Suiseiseki, who seemed to make a lot of things in the kitchen on her spare time. The heterochromic nussiance even had her own line of cook books, and the SUI-HOSHI-ISHI Resturaunt, which had recieved many many good reviews. The name of the resturaunt is just the individual kanji reading of her name. At the time, she found it funny, but now, wished she could take it back, for a lot of people reffer to her as "Sui-hoshi-ishi" every so often, which now got on her nerves. Speaking of Suiseiseki, she had just awaken and made her way into the kitchen.

"Ohayou! desu!" she said while throwing her hands into the air.

"Speak of the devil. Sui-hoshi-ishi has finally awaken." Suigintou sniggered.

Suiseiseki looked over and gave her sister an evil glare.

"Temee! My name is not "Sui-hoshi-ishi"! desu!" Suiseiseki called.

"Yeah yeah yeah. desu!" Suigintou teased, making fun of her sister's use of "desu".

"Yamerou!!!" Suiseiseki shouted while stomping her foot on the ground, getting all upset and wanting to pound in her sister's face.

"Suiseiseki, be quiet!" Shinku called while she peeked at the two from above the newspaper.

"Hmph!" Suiseiseki breathed, crossing her arms and looking away.

"You keep on making those icky bits of food you call cinnamon rolls. desu."

"Say what you want. You don't have to eat them if you don't want. I'm making them for me, not you."

"I won't!" she called, which was total bullshit.

If anything, she was the one who ate up the most. She was evil like that. She liked to steal food. Her favorite target was Hina Ichigo. She just loved seeing that pink annoyance getting all upset and cry. The next person was the twin sister Souseiseki, who was yawning and rubbing her eyes before Suiseiseki ran up and hugged her sister tightly.

"Ohayou Souseiseki! desu!"

Souseiseki was snapped out of her tired trance when her sister hugged her.

"O...Ohayo." came her simple tired reply.

"Jya, I'll make you something nice to eat! desu!" Suiseiseki said happily.

She then turned her attention to Suiseiseki who was still making her rolls.

"Yamerou! Move! I need to use the kitchen to make something _edible_! desu!" Suiseiseki shouted.

Souseiseki placed her hand on her sister's shoulder and shook her head. Suiseiseki gave her a questioned look.

"It's okay. I'll eat anything. Just relax." Souseiseki said tiredly.

"Oh? Are you sure you want to eat my cinnamon rolls? They're "icky bits of food" ya know?" Suigintou called.

"They're not that bad. I actually kind of like them. Suiseiseki loves them." she said.

Suiseiseki shook her head vigirously. Suigintou laughed.

"No I don't! I hate her stupid rolls!" Suiseiseki shot back, crossing her arms and turning her head away.

"Ah sou ka?" Souseiseki giggled.

"YES!"

"Since when did all of my sisters become so noisy that one cannot even read a simple newspaper!" Shinku said, slamming her hand on the table.

The action made everyone turn to face her.

"Ohayooooooooouuuuuuuu! nano!" Hina Ichigo called as she pranced downstairs into the kitchen.

"Oh well if it isn't the chibi chibi!" Suiseiseki teased.

Hina's cheeks puffed up at this comment as she readied to say something, but Suigintou cut it off.

"I say 30 minutes should do." Suigintou thought aloud as she closed the oven door.

Everyone assumed that this would be breakfast, not really saying anything. The only person who said something was the person who was expected to eat the most.

"Ahou yarou! It doesn't go in for 30 minutes!" Suiseiseki said.

Suigintou shrugged her shoulders at that.

"Well, like I said..."

Suigintou walked up next to her.

"No one said you have to eat any, ne?"

Suiseiseki pulled at Suigintou's top in an attempt to rip it off of her.

"Nani suru omae omae?!!" Suigintou shouted as she punched Suiseiseki a good one right to the gut.

Suiseiseki stumbled back and fell onto her rear end. She clenched her stomach as Souseiseki ran over and held back Suigintou from continuing to pound her twin sister. Hina Ichigo was no help as she was cheering on Suigintou. Shinku let out a sigh as she slapped her forehead. Why was God so cruel?

"Let...me...go!! I wanna sock her a good one right inbetween her heterochromatic eyes!" Suigintou growled.

"Calm down!" Souseiseki called.

Suiseiseki had the wind knocked out of her as she regained her breath and slowly got back up, stumbling when she stood. She had to take a few minutes, for that was one hell of a punch. Suiseiseki eyed her silver-haired sister who was trying to break free from Souseiseki's grip. Suiseiseki gritted her teeth a she strode up to Suigintou and then punched her across the face. Suigintou's eyes went wide as spit flew when she was punched. Souseiseki let go of Suigintou and ran up to Suiseiseki to stop HER from going balistic on Suigintou.

"Busu kuso yarou!!!" Suigintou shouted as she ran up to try to get a hit on Suiseiseki.

Souseiseki had a hard time keeping the two from hitting each other. By now, the whole kitchen was in uproar. Kanaria's arrival went unnoticed. It seemed that Hina and Kanaria were cheering on for the fight to continue while Shinku had her head on the table, trying to will away an oncoming headache. It wasn't until Barasuishou and Kirakishou came that the brawl finally ended. Barasuishou grabbed Suigintou while Kirakishou grabbed Suiseiseki, giving Souseiseki a well-deserved break to catch her berath.

"Lemme go! I'm gonna make BOTH eyes red!" Suigintou shouted.

"I'm gonna tear apart that pretty face of her's! desu!" Suiseiseki yelled.

Both were trying to battle against the firm grip of Barasuishou and Kirakishou, but finally, after a while, they gave up trying to fight them off. At that moment, Father's assistant came into the kitchen to see the two sisters who were going at each other, and he shook his head in disappointment.

"Your father expects to see you 8 in his office in no later than 30 minutes. Get ready girls." he said.

Excited to finally see father again, the girls quickly forgave each other as Suigintou ran over to check on her cinnamon rolls. They were done, so she pulled them out. She threw one on each of their plates and then they all began to eat. No one made any smartass remarks about Suigintou's rolls this time around. Not even Suiseiseki. It was probably because they were so eager to see father, even if only for a few minutes. It wasn't often that they were able to see their father, so this was a real treat. After quick breakfast, they all ran upstairs to change out of their night gowns and into their dresses. After that, they all ran back downstairs to meet the assistant, and then they were taken out to the limo, where there were a lot of fans waiting. The girls all smiled at their fans and waved as endless snapshots were being taken from endless cameras. THey all got into the limo, and then drove off. They were all chattering about seeing their father. They all wondered what he was going to tell them. They didn't have much time as the limo had gotten to the high-rise building, and they were escorted to the elevator, where they hit the button for the top floor. The girls giggled as they reached closer and closer to their father's high-rise office.

"Oh I'm so excited! We haven't seen father in such a long time!" Suigintou said happily.

"Father..." Shinku said quietly as she smiled slightly.

Once the doors to the elevator opened, the girls flooded their father's office, squealing in excitement. They saw him sitting in his big prestigious CEO chair, staring out the window, facing away from them. They were full of excitement.

"Hello girls." Rozen said.

"Hello father." the girls said in unison.

"Please, have a seat." he told them.

They all sat down in unison and faced their father's chair in anticipation.

"So how's the music world treating you girls?" he asked.

"Good!" they all said at the same time.

"How's the modeling and acting industry treating you?"

"Good!"

"Good, good."

Rozen never did turn to face the girls.

"So why did you call us here father?" Hina asked.

He chuckled a little at the question from the girl who was cuter than a button.

"What industry do you girls work hardest in?" he asked

"Music" they all replied.

"Oh? And why would that be?" he asked.

"Because it is the only art in which we can truly express how we feel." Shinku replied.

That was the best statement in any of the girl's books, so the rest just nodded their head.

"Interesting. Very interesting." Rozen rambled.

The girls stayed quiet to wait for what else he had on his mind.

"How would you girls like a boy on your team?" he finally asked after a long bout of silence.

This got questioned looks from the girls as they began to chat amongst each other.

"Well?" he said.

"Why do you ask father?" Suigintou said.

"Please dears. Answer the question." Rozen stated.

"Well...we...never really thought about it before..." Souseiseki said.

"No!! I hate boys! desu!" Suiseiseki said.

The other girls looked at their obnoxious sister.

"And, tell me Suiseiseki dear, why do you hate boys?" Rozen asked.

"Because they're all pigs! I hate boys so much, I hate them! desu!" she called.

"Are you a dyke?" Suigintou sniggered.

Suiseiseki gave her a death glare. Suigintou kept eye contact, not scared one bit.

"Girls..." Rozen let his voice trail

They all snapped back to attention.

"I would like you to welcome the newest member of your team." he said.

At that, a boy walked out from a room, one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other was rubbing the back of his head.

"Uhm, hey girls. I'm Reita Ishihara. Nice to meet you."


	2. Road To A New Life

AN: I just came home from school and it's like...hella late. Goddamn Cooking Club holding me back X.X There's an American foreign exchange student now in my homeroom. I'm like his only friend cuz I speak his native lingo xP. He was like, "wow! a Japanese girl who speaks awesome English!". He's from where I used to live, the Bay Area (for those of you who are Californians)! Props to his parents. He's cool! That alone inspired me to write the second chapter like WAAAAAAAAAAAY earlier than I usually would. Enjoy this, because it won't happen very often!

* * *

"Uhm, hey girls. I'm Reita Ishihara. Nice to meet you."

The girls turned to him and then they all jumped him. He let out a yelp as Suigintou got him into a headlock. His face turned a little red as he felt her rather large breasts pressing into his back, not really taking in the fact that...well, he wasn't taking in enough air. Suiseiseki gave him a good elbow in the stomach, making him wheeze for air. Next up was Shinku who gave him a nice loud slap across the face. By now, he was almost unconscious before Rozen's calm yet stern voice brought them away from their activity.

"Girls, stop." came his calm yet firm voice.

The girls all stopped their assult on the poor boy as he collapsed to his knees and coughed up a storm while gasping for air. He held onto his stomach, wincing form the pain of Suiseiseki's elbow, finding that more painful than Shinku's slap, although they both pretty much hurt like shit.

"Are you alright?" Rozen asked the boy.

Reita nodded as he coughed a couple times.

"Yeah...I'm cool..." came his weakened hoarse voice.

He continued to cough, trying to regain composure from the unexpected assault.

"You girls should be ashamed of yourselves, attacking him like that." Rozen scolded.

The girls looked down sadly in shame.

"We're sorry father..." they all said in unison

"Now appologize to him." he told them.

They all turned to the boy whom they had just harmed, and who was still trying to recollect himself, although it seemed that he almost had it. They just stared at him.

"Well?" their father's voice snapped them out of it.

"We're sorry Reita." they told him.

Reita shook his head.

"It's okay." he said softly.

He coughed a couple more times before finally regaining composure, and was able to stand up straight. He sniffled and wiped his mouth which had a trace of blood from the elbow.

"Want some ice or water?" he asked Reita.

The boy shook his head no.

"I think I'll be okay. It's not the first time I've taken something like that, heh." he said, smiling, trying to lighten up the mood.

The girls faced forward to their father once more.

"Well alright." Rozen said.

He took in a breath as Reita walked into a room to grab his things.

"Now, go home. You girls have the day off today." he said.

They stood up and headed to the elevator once more, heads hung low from being scolded.

"Oh, and girls?" Rozen said.

They all looked over at him.

"Treat him real nice. He's been through a lot. Promise me that you'll all be good to him." he said quietly.

The girls only nodded their heads as Reita came out with his stuff, which was a couple guitars and his duffle bag with clothes and some guitar equiptment in another duffle bag. He walked over to the elevator with them and got in, and then faced forward. The whole ride down to the bottom was in silence. The only sounds made were those made by him shifting the weight of his bags. It was obvious he needed a little help, but none of the girls said or did anything reguardless the promise they had made earlier with their father. He was taken to the limo where his stuff was taken and then placed into the back and he was let in with the girls. Even the ride home was pretty much in silence. The girls didn't utter a peep, and the new guy seemed so interested in the little mini fridge that was in the limo.

"May I?" he asked.

"Knock yourself out." was Suigintou's simple reply.

Reita grinned a little as he opened up the fridge and then grabbed a can of soda that was in there before shutting it. He opened up the can, the sound of the escaping air made the whole limo turn to look at him. He looked back at the girls and then laughed nervously.

"Ahehehe...sorry about that." he said.

They then faced forward once more. Reita took a sip and then faced out the window as well. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous sitting next to the Ice Goddess herself, Suigintou. Not only was she very beautiful, but she gave off such a dark aura that told him "say one wrong thing to her and there goes your life". It sent a chill up his spine. He looked out the window and sighed a little as he took another sip. Was it a mistake to take up Rozen's offer?

_**FLASHBACK**_

Reita sat out on the streets, playing for money, and half the time, he did. During his years as a street musician, he had gained somewhat of a fanbase, and some people came to see him regularly. Still, no matter how much spare change he had, it could never get him some sort of roof over his head. He did not play to be rich though, for he knew that it was pointless to try to make decent money, but he played because that was all he found useful in his life. That was the only thing that kept him happy and busy. He had been doing it most of his life, although that's not saying too much since he wasn't that old. One could say that he was either 16 or 17 years old. It had been a regular day of playing out on the streets, nothing new, that is, until a rich man strode through the place like he owned it. He turned heads with his expensive clothing alone. All people listening to Reita had now turned to look at the man who look like he showered in pure gold each morning. Reita, however, continued to play, seeing no need to convert his attention and concentration to a rich man. This was not a rich part of town, so he was probably here to just show off, however, that proved to not be the case. The man walked up to Reita and crossed his arms. Reita pretended he wasn't there and continued playing. The man chuckled a bit.

"Hello there son. What's your name?" he finally said.

That didn't stop Reita from playing.

"Reita..." was all he said.

"Reita, huh? How long have you been playing?"

"About 10 years..."

"10 years?"

"Yeah..."

"10 years, huh?"

"Uhm...yeah...Is there an echo? Did I stutter?" Reita said, shaking his head at how stupid the question was.

Now, normally, this attitude pissed off a lot of rich guys who usually approached him, which only happened a few times, but with this guy, it earned him a laugh from the man.

"I like you. You're not afraid to speak up." he said.

"Yeah. I don't know why I should." Reita said.

"Well Reita, my name is R..." but was cut off.

"Look, is there something you need to say to me? Because if there is, say it. In case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda playing right now." Reita told him.

Reita didn't like rich guys all that much, which was one of the reasons why he was having an attitude. Bad experiences. The man chuckled once more.

"Anyways, my name is Rozen, and I own Japan's top multi-talent agency." he said.

"Nice..." was all Reita said.

"You've probably heard of me, or at least my label, Rozen Maiden?" he told him.

Reita looked up at him.

"Does it look like I have money to buy music CDs? Why do you think I'm making my own music old man?" Reita shot.

The man laughed once more. The more this boy talked, the more he liked him. He had a no-bullshit mentality, and that was perfect in a business.

"A thousand pardons. My name is Rozen. Pleasure to meet your aquaitance." he said, bowing.

The people around Reita went "ooooooooh".

"Well...nice to meet you Rozen...I guess." Reita said, feeling a little bad.

This man happened to be a personal hero of his. Reita always wanted to own a big corporation in Japan, but he just never had any ideas that were marketable. Music was all he had, and he had to be signed to market it, because he didn't have enough money to market and distribute his own music. Rozen brought him out of his thoughts.

"I couldn't help but notice that you make very nice music. I'm quite suprised actually." he said.

"Thanks..." Reita replied.

"How would you like it if I took you under my wing, and you serve with the Rozen Maiden label?" Rozen offered.

Reita's head snapped up. This made him think for a moment. The Rozen Maiden agency was Japan's top multi-talent corporation. Only the best of the best were able to work for this man. Reita...was not even the best of the worst.

"I...think I'll have to decline..." Reita finally said quietly.

"Oh? And, I must ask why?" Rozen asked.

"Because...you guys...you guys are like fine wine. Perfect, likable, respectable, and in high-demand. Me...I'm like beer, if you catch my drift sir." he said.

Rozen smiled a little before thinking a moment. This boy truly had something to offer to the world, although he may not even realize it, but Rozen knew he had something in him, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He had to take this boy under his wing.

"Oh? Are you sure you want to decline?" he asked.

Reita only nodded his head.

"You know, I have 8 beautiful daughters...and they're all single. I know you've seen them on billboards around Japan." Rozen said.

That made Reita look back down to hide a small blush.

"What're you trying to say?"

"Well, if you join with me and my label, then I'll let you live with my daughters, free of charge. Everything will be paid for, everything. You will even get an allowance. You can live in my home, where my daughters live." he said.

That was very tempting.

"And...I'm rarely ever home so you can have them all to yourself..." he added on, hoping the boy would be hooked.

He hated to use his daughters as bait, but he was so sure that it would work. Reita looked up at him.

"Free housing and free allowance, just for joining up with you?" Reita repeated, just to make sure he heard right.

Rozen smiled at him.

"Is there an echo? Did I stutter?" Rozen said, quoting what Reita had said earlier.

Reita grinned a bit as he held out his hand.

"I think you got yourself a deal."

Rozen smiled and shook his hand and then helped him up. He signaled the chauffer to pick up all of his stuff as he was led back into the car. The people were cheering on Reita as he walked off with Rozen.

"I'll never forget you guys. I'll come visit! I'll play shows too!" Reita promised.

"Just remember the little people like us." one said.

Reita smiled and nodded his head.

"Now go. Go out there and live your life the way it was meant to be lived." another friend said.

"Thanks guys." and with that, Reita got into the car, and they drove off.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Reita smiled a little at the memory, however, it was short-lived as Suigintou slapped his shoulder.

"We're home. Get out." she said to him.

He looked over and then nodded his head and then got out. The driver walked out and then pulled his stuff out for him. Reita bowed his head slightly and then took it, and then the driver took off. The girls were already walking into the house. Reita took a moment to look at the structure he would be living in. It was huge, and it was beautiful.

"Home sweet home...ne?" he said quietly to himself.

"Oi! Baka yarou! Are you coming inside or what?! desu!" Suiseiseki called from the front door.

Reita snapped out of his trance and then looked up and then nodded his head.

"Coming."

And then he took his first steps towards his road to a new life.


	3. Unpacking and Suigintou's Offer

AN: Hello all, and welcome to the third installment to my "Silent Jealousy" fanfic. So far, I have recieved many good reviews, and not a bad one in sight. I'd like to, and hope to keep it that way. I have a night off tonight, since our venue was cancelled over at Tokyo's 20,000 volts (a night club, pretty popular for it's rock/metal venues). Home and sad (and getting shit from my mom) with no guitar to play (I left it with my bandmate and I'm too lazy to get it X.X) and the arcade in Akihabara "too far (it's a 15 minute ride via mag-rail)" for me to get to since I'm drained from school and tests (besides, it's already 22:30), I suprisingly have gotten inspiration in some sick manner, and have decided to update this fic. Some of it (for some reason) has to do when my friend Phillip (the American exchange student) told me that his homeroom teacher chewed him out for "not using the correct kanji and on top of that, not writing it in the correct stroke order". (yes, sick, I know, I get inspiration from other peoples' misery... X.X) Besides, a rerun of the first season of Rozen Maiden played on TV today after one of my dad's favorite dramas, so it reminded me of this fic. Also, my friend Ayako from homeroom drew a hella sick picture of Shinku and Suigintou coughmakingoutcough. It looked like it was drawn by the real artists/pros. It was hawt. It made me wanna write another chapter for this fic so...here it is. Anyways, enjoy peoples.

* * *

"Home sweet home...ne?" he said quietly to himself. 

"Oi! Baka yarou! Are you coming inside or what?! desu!" Suiseiseki called from the front door.

Reita snapped out of his trance and then looked up and then nodded his head.

"Coming."

And then he took his first steps towards his road to a new life.

When he first stepped foot into his new home, his mouth was almost touching the floor. It was such a nice house. Never had he thought that anyone could have made a house so beautiful. He looked around. He chuckled as he thought of something a little bit inappropriate.

'_The girls is probably why this house is so pretty..._' he thought to himself.

He was snapped out of thoughts as he felt someone tugging at his suitcase. He looked down and saw that it was the cute girl with blonde curls. He smiled a little at her.

"Hello there. Is there something I can help you with?" he said to her as if she was a little kid, even though, more or less, she was.

"Let me help you and show you to your room mister! nano!" she said, seemingly full of energy.

"Please...just call me Reita...mister...sir...stuff like that makes me feel like an old man." Reita said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I wouldn't have called you 'mister' if I knew your name. I wasn't listening when father introduced you. nano" she told him.

Reita laughed, covering up the fact that he felt like a complete moron. He then nodded and let go of what she was trying to take hold. When he did, she began to walk off, himself following behind her. She seemed to be...skipping...her way to his room. Was she always like this? It was nice to see one of the girls filled with so much pep but...after a while, it would get under his skin. He sweatdropped a little. This girl seemed like the kind of girl that would annoy you because she would be so jumpy. Well, there was only one way to find out if this was indeed true, and that was for him to just wait it out. When they had finally come to his room, Hina Ichigo tossed his back into the room, and his eyes went wide.

"Hey hey hey! Careful! That's got most of my music equiptment in there!" he said frantically as he ran to the bag to check if anything was damaged.

"Sorry Reita." Hina Ichigo said

When that happened, Suigintou made her way upstairs and towards his room.

"Hina, where'd you put my...oh my..." she said as she watched Reita digging through his back.

She chuckled as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. Reita didn't care if the emperor of Japan was watching, he wanted to make sure everything was okay, setting everything out one by one. Once Suigintou caught eye of what he had in there, she walked up and kneeled next to him, picking up one of the pedals. It was a distortion pedal, and without a doubt, the most important effect to a metal player. He looked over at her as she let out a smug grin and let out a breathy chuckle before smashing the pedal into the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU..." but was cut off.

"DigiTech? C'mon now dear, DigiTech pedals are for losers. The only good pedal by that company is the whammy. It's about time you get some real music equiptment." she told him. (AN: no offence to DigiTech users!)

He snarled at her, teeth barred before she slapped him.

"Come this way Reita dearest, it's about time you find out about BOSS." she said.

"You don't think I'd have BOSS pedals if I had the money?" he grumbled.

"That's why you're going to get some now. I have an endorsment contract with BOSS and Roland. I can get you all the free pedals you want." she told him simply.

His face lightened up a bit as he rubbed his cheek.

"I myself personally use a good BOSS distortion pedal, the MT-2 Metal Zone mind you, chained to a DigiTech Whammy, and finally run it all through a BOSS GT-8 Guitar Effects Board, which then leading out to my amps. You, on the other hand, can do whatever you want. Just name the pedals, and I'll consider it." she told him.

"You'll consider it?" he repeated.

"I'll consider it." she confirmed.

"I make the choices here. I'm the one with the endorsement contract, not you You be a good boy to me and do as I say, and then I'll consider getting you what you want." she added on with a smirk.

"Be a good boy? Does that mean I have to rub your feet and do your laundry too?" he said sarcastically.

"Good idea." she said.

Reita slapped his forehead. Why did he have to open up his big mouth?

"Well it's a good thing I don't have to do them." Reita challanged.

Suigintou shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not the one who needs to use shitty built-in overdrive on some piece-of-crap 10 watt Fender starter amp." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

That made Reita grumble.

"Fine, I'll consider it..." he said.

He'll admit freely that Suigintou was so smokin hot that he almost creamed himself thinking about her. In truth, he truly did not have a problem with helping her out with her chores, but at the same time, he wasn't going to be her lapdog. She seemed to have an inferiority complex, and she had a bad attitude, or so it seemed to him. He hadn't known her long enough to make early assessments like that. Before he had more time to think, Suigintou ran her fingers across his cheeks softly before cupping his chin with her fingers and made him tilt his head up a bit so he was looking at her.

"Well I have dinner duty tonight dear, so I'll see you later. You give my offer a thought." she with a wink before walking off.

Reita was almost fuming from that comment.

"Grrrr...I'm not some bitch's lapdog!" he growled to himself through gritted teeth.

Hina Ichigo had been long gone, not wanting to know what Suigintou was asking her for, in fear that she had probably lost whatever she wanted. Reita then let out a sigh. He began to unpack his things. He began to remember the quote that his mom had once told him. "You can have a hundred grown men in one household and have it be prosperous, however, you cannot have two grown women in the same household and expect it to be happy." He could already imagine his life ahead with _**eight**_ girls under the same roof. As he was unpacking, Kanaria had passed by his room before stopping and then peeking into his room.

"Everything alright? kashira" she asked.

Reita looked up at the green-haired teen and then nodded his head.

"Everything's cool..." he told her.

"Awesomeness! kashira!" she said.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Kanaria. Nice to meet you! kashira!" she added on with a smile and a bow.

Reita bowed his head. He wouldn't ask why she said "kashira" at the end of her sentences, just like he wouldn't bother asking Suiseieki why she always said "desu", and why Hina Ichigo said "nano" at the end of their sentences. He wondered if any more of the girls had a "fancy" way of talking. He remembered some light conversation in the limo amongst the sisters. He knew that Souseiseki used "boku", which was a masculine form of "I". Shinku used "da wa" often. It seemed like each girl had some kind of "fancy" talking methood. He laughed as he thought of a stupid way of how they came up with such "smart" ways of talking. "Smart" was not the right word. More like..."stupid" and "childish". He chuckled. Although he might get hell from the girls, he knew that this would be an interesting life to lead.

As he was putting his stuff away, the scent of dinner slowly became more and more strong in the air. He would've closed his door, but then it would trap the scent in his room, and outside was a little too chilly to open the window. He smiled at some of the small novelty things he had as his suitcases became emptier and emptier. The last things he put up were a couple pictures of when his family was still a family. He thought long and hard about it, and memories began to flash. After a while, he felt something trickle down his cheek, and he touched his cheek, then brought his hand forward.

'_Tears...?_' he thought to himself.

He then smiled a little as he then decided to put the pictures up, but behind some of the small novelty items and trinkets. As far as he was concerned these girls were his family now, and if he wanted to be completly happy and at peace, he had to let go of the past, and embrace the present, and look forward to the future. He took one last glimpse of a picture of him and his mom and dad before he was snapped out of thought by Suigintou.

"Dinner's ready!" her voice called loudly.

The girls left their rooms, but Reita stayed behind to throw himself back into his abyss of thoughts. It seemed like an eternity has passed since that picture was taken, although in reality, it had only been a few years. He jumped a little as Shinku's voice startled him.

"Hey, dinner's ready. Are you going to eat?" she said.

Reita slowly nodded his head.

"Uhm, yeah. Be there in a sec." he said.

Shinku shrugged her shoulders and then headed downstairs. Reita stared back once more at the family picture, and smiled once more at the memory.

"Reita, c'mon!" called Suigintou.

"Coming!" he called back.

He stood up and then quickly headed downstairs to the kitchen, off to eat dinner with his new family.

* * *

AN: Okay, I edited the "superiority complex" part. My bad. Even though I speak good English, if I do say so myself, it's still my second language. Sorry for the mistake.

* * *


	4. Eating Dinner With The Family

AN: Hm...not much to report on my half of the world except for the fact that surging gas prices here in Japan is forcing me to take the MagRail or some other form of transportation since my bandmate is getting a little stingy, and I don't have my license yet X.X (too busy playing guitar to take the time) Anyways, I think I've set a goal for myself. If I don't get at least 5 reviews per chapter, then I won't update. I'm trying to go up by multiples of 5 (5, 10, 15, 20, etc), or 5 reviews for each chapter. 10 was the magic number this time around, and now that I got it (and more), now it seems that I can update. I'm gonna need 20 reviews before I update next time. Well anyways, ENJOY!!

* * *

"Reita, c'mon!" called Suigintou.

"Coming!" he called back.

He stood up and then quickly headed downstairs to the kitchen, off to eat dinner with his new family.

Once he got downstairs, he saw all eight girls sitting at the table, waiting impatiently for him. His plate was set as well. They all looked like they wanted to eat, but were waiting for him. Hina Ichigo had the least self-control, and Kanaria had to give her a couple elbows to snap her out of it.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. You didn't have to wait for me." he said.

"It's rude to eat without everyone at the table, now will you take a seat?" Suigintou said, trying to be nice about it all, even though anyone could tell that she was clearly upset from being kept from eating.

"Oh, sorry." he said as he headed over to his seat.

"Now, who wants to say grace?" Suigintou said impatiently.

"I will!" Hina said excitedly.

"Everyone join hands!"

At that, the girls joined hands. Reita looked at the two girls, Souseiseki and Barasuishou, that he had to join hands with. Everyone turned to look at him, waiting.

"Join hands Reita." Suigintou growled.

"Seriously?" he said.

"I SAID JOIN..." but she coughed to calm herself down.

"I mean...join hands." Suigintou said in a false calm voice.

"Okay...okay..." he said as he slowly reached out.

"HURRY UP GODDAMN IT!" Suigintou snarled.

"Enough! Reita?" Shinku stated, looking over.

Barasuishou and Souseiseki both reached out and grabbed his hands quickly, not wanting to wait for him. Reita gulped when they snatched his hands. Barasuishou had nice soft hands, but Souseiseki had hands that were a little calloused from playing guitar for hours on end. Reita was able to pick up the fact that she played guitar or bass simply from her calloused fingers. Still, she had nice slender hands.

"To any god out there, if there is a god out there, thanks a bunch for the meal!" Hina started.

"Okay great, now let's..." Suigintou started, but was cut off.

"Also, thanks for bringing a new boy into the house! It's been a long time since we've had any male interactions."

Reita sighed in embarrassment. He didn't need this shit.

"Okay Hina, I think..."

"Oh! And uhm, thanks for all of the food on my plate. Thanks a lot for giving me a sis that can cook well." Hina said.

"Okay, now can..."

"Oh! And also, thanks for the ichigo daifuku for dessert, it's my favorite! And also..." but was cut off by everyone else.

"OKAY! We get the point!" everyone said at the same time.

"Andthanksforthestrawberriesinoursaladandthisbighouseandblessinguswithsuchawonderfulfatherandforthatnewdrumkitthatialwayswantedandfortheendorementwithtamadrumsandzildjiancymbalsandevenforthatdigitaldrumkitthatibarelyusethatisprettygoodatmakingweirdtechnobeatsandforallowingmetodowhatiloveforaliving!" Hina said quickly.

"HOLY SHIT, HINA!" everyone called.

"Okay, I'm done." Hina said with a bright smile on her face.

"Finally!" everyone said, tired of listening to her preach her stupid prayer.

Everyone broke away and then finally began to eat. Reita seemed to eat the slowest. He needed to savor every bite of his food. Not only was it good, but it was the first home-cooked meal he'd had in what felt like ages.

"Good?" Suiseiseki asked.

Reita looked up and then nodded his head.

"Very." Reita replied.

"Well don't get too comfortable. This is nothing compared to what _I_ make." Suiseiseki.

"Fuck you." Suigintou muttered.

"It's true..." Suiseiseki said simply.

Suigintou sneezed and sniffled a couple times.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit." she said.

Suiseiseki's cheeks puffed up and was about to say something before Souseiseki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough. Let's just eat." Souseiseki said, sweatdropping.

Suiseiseki snarled and then turned around and then began to eat in a crabby mood. Everyone else began to eat as well. Along the course of dinner, various topics were brought up. Reita stayed out of all of them. They were short pointless conversations anyways. Finally, Reita was brought up, and he was forced to participate in the conversation.

"So Reita...what kind of musical experience do you have?" Shinku asked.

Reita shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing big and official like you girls. i was basically a street performer since day one." he admitted.

"Well...then how did you catch the attention of our father?" was Shinku's next question.

Reita shrugged his shoulders again.

"I dunno. It kinda makes me think about it too. I never joined any contests, I never participated in competitions. I've only played the streets, and knowing your father, being a very busy man, I doubt he would've had time to walk the streets of Tokyo and Osaka, so to answer your question Shinku, I really don't know how I caught his attention." Reita explained.

That was something that would bug Shinku's mind until the end of time.

"So...guitar is all you play?" Souseiseki asked.

"Naw" said Reita, shaking his head

"I play bass, drums, and piano too. But guitar is my specialty."

"Same here." Souseiseki said.

Reita didn't say anything to that. He just nodded his head and then continued to eat. After a while, he looked over at Suigintou. He had taken a liking to her recently. Not only was she hot, but she could cook well and she had a rather spicy attitude that he found rather appealing.

"What about you? What do you play Suigintou?" Reita called out to her.

Suigintou looked up at him from where she was eating.

"Guitar." came her simple reply.

"Nice." he said back.

"You should've known that, seeing as I have mentioned that I have an endorsement with BOSS." she told him

"Well they make bass pedals too."

"Don't be an idiot."

"I'm not being an idiot!"

"Silence!" Shinku demanded.

The two shut up, then went back to eating.

"So...what do you girls usually do around here when you're not off being glamorous and whatnot?" he asked.

"We do...whatever we feel like doing." Barasuishou answered.

He turned his head to her.

"Whatever you feel like doing?"

"Is there an echo? Did I stutter? How else could I put it before you understand?"

Reita gritted his teeth.

'_Fuckin bitch._' he thought to himself bitterly.

"How about you Reita? What do you like to do on your spare time?" Hina asked.

"I haven't had much of a life. All I did all day and all night was play guitar or move from place to place." Reita replied.

Hina frowned at that.

"Awww, I'm sorry to hear that." she said.

"Don't be. I actually learned a thing or two about life while I was living on the streets." Reita told her.

"And what did you learn? -desu" Suiseiseki asked.

Reita turned his attention to her.

"That in the end, the only person you can truly count on is yourself." he said.

They all looked at him at that.

"How do you mean?" Hina asked.

"Well look at it this way. When you do something great, everyone wants a piece of you, am I correct? Everyone wants to be your friend." he said.

"But then, the instant you do something wrong, everyone disowns you and wants nothing to do with you, even if the wrong deed was not your fault." Reita explained.

"Let's use me as an example. I was homeless for a number of years. Do you think anyone wanted anything to do with me? No. No one care if I existed or not. No one cared whether or not I died the next day. No one gave a damn about me." he said.

"The instant Rozen came along to pick me up, all of the sudden, lots of people wanted to know who I was, where I lived, what I did...it was like the instant I held a decent status in the social ladder, everyone starts to want to know everything about you."

"People change with the times, girls. You're not going to be loved forever and ever. You also realize one more thing out on the streets."

"What?" Hina asked again.

"You learn that you're not immortal."

"We all already knew that! -desu" Suiseiseki said.

"No no. You girls are young and at your most beautiful stage right now. Once you begin to hit your late twenties, early thirties, you're not going to be as beautiful as you are now. It'll take a lot of work to keep yourself in good shape. You girls don't know that now. You all think that you're going to look this good until you get old. No no, it doesn't work like that. You age, and with age, you begin to fall apart, it's totally natural. You may not want to accept it now, but that's the truth." he said.

No one said anything after that small speech. All the girls looked at their food, studying it, but not eating it anymore. Everyone knew that they would get old and die, but they never thought about it like that. They didn't even know what to say anymore.

"How old are you all?" he asked.

"I'm 19." Suigintou said.

"18" called Suiseiseki and Souseiseki

"I am 18 as well." Shinku said.

"17! -kashira" Kanaria said

"16! -na no" Hina replied.

"...17" Barasuishou replied quietly.

"Same." Kirakishou said in the same manner.

'_19 huh? So that's why she fills out her outfit so well..._' Reita thought to himself.

He shook his head. He found himself thinking about her again.

"Well wait a minute. Some of you are the same age but not twins. What's up with that?" Reita asked, remembering that Shinku and Suiseiseki and Souseiseki were the same age, and that Kanaria and Barasuishou and Kirakishou were the same age.

"We were all adopted." Shinku explained.

"Ah, I see." Reita said, nodding his head.

They then went back to eating after a few moments of silence. Reita was the first to finish. He stood up and then bowed.

"Thanks for the meal." he said.

He then walked over and placed his plate into the sink and then headed upstairs. He took a nice long hot shower, then headed to his room and then collapsed on his bed.

* * *

AN: Please Read and Review!! I need 6 reviews this time around to make it an even 20. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
